Past Demons
by GohanRules
Summary: Logan's past comes back to haunt him. This time things have gotten worse. This time, Carlos hears him. Will Logan be able to tell Carlos his biggest secret?


**Author's Note: **Alright guys! First off, this is the most angsty thing that I have ever written…and I love it! I love angst, and none of my stories have reached this level of it yet so this was really fun to write. Also, if any of you are waiting on the net chapter of "At Second Glance", I promise it's coming soon. I've just been having internet problems, so I can't upload it yet. But don't worry, I'll make sure to put it up as soon as possible, and make it as good as possible.

**Warning: **m/m, abuse, angsty stuff…

**Dislaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Rain shot down forcefully, carried by strong torrents of wind only to crash down harshly against a glass panel window of apartment 2J. The hazy black sky was temporarily illuminated by the occasional surge of lightning travelling between fat, puffy clouds. A figure could be seen stirring slightly beneath the comfort of their blanket. Soft murmurs and whimpers could be heard hidden beneath the booming sound of the thunder. The figure seemed to have calmed down after a few minutes of silence from the storm. However, a small, high-pitched cry was emitted as another clap of thunder echoed throughout the room. The cry was enough to pull the other, previously peaceful, teen from his slumber.<p>

Carlos groaned slightly as he pushed himself up so that he was being supported by his elbow. He brought a fist up to his drowsy face and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes as he turned his gaze towards his roommate's direction.

"You okay Logan?" the Latino questioned tiredly. His voice was rough and hoarse, but he ignored it and awaited a reply from the other. After a short minute without an answer, Carlos' face showed confusion as he sat up completely.

"Logan?" he attempted again. As he spoke, a flash of lightning swiftly showed through the window. It was quick, but from that that short second, Carlos was able to identify a trembling figure kicking its legs continuously. This of course worried the small teen and he immediately swung his legs over the edge of his bed and proceeded to walk over to Logan's bedside. He gently placed a hand over the brunet's shoulder and shook it with caution.

"Logan, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Still nothing. In fact, the genius' discomfort seemed to have grown considerably with the other's sweet touch, and he began to kick his feet more forcefully. Along with the more violent actions, Logan began to chant quiet words as his head flung from side to side repeatedly. Carlos bit his lip worriedly and leaned his head down to hear what exactly it was his friend was chanting.

"Please…stop…stop…_please_," came out of the sleeping boy's thin lips. The last word had come out as more of a pathetic whimper than anything. Logan seemed so scared for some reason, so vulnerable. This was all new to Carlos, who was used to seeing Logan as the responsible, level-headed, young genius best friend who always looked after the group and kept them from getting into _too much_ trouble. If the innocent teen wasn't completely panicking before, he certainly was now. This time, Carlos grasped both of Logan's shoulders with a little more force and shook them quickly.

"Logan, please, please, please, _please _wake up…," he tried again. Once more, he was met by the continuous rant from Logan. Another burst of light infiltrated the dark room and Carlos became more worried. Logan's hands were clenched into tight fists, and his teeth were clenched viciously. The brunet looked like he was in complete agony as he began a new string of words.

"I'm sorry. Please don't…I'm scared…no…no…_please_…," again, the last word was emphasized as more of a frightened mewl. Moisture could be seen escaping Logan's tightly shut eyelids, and a single, lone tear made its way down the troubled boy's cheek and onto the light blue pillow cover. Carlos couldn't help it. The sight of Logan in so much pain was too much for him, and he ended up giving in to his emotions as his own salty tears began rolling down his caramel colored cheeks. He has completely given up on waking Logan up gently, and bounced Logan's body up and down the bed harshly as he yelled.

"Logie, stop! I'm not kidding! You're really scaring me! I can't take it!"

As expected, not even the Latino's mercilessly, strong hands could bring Logan back to the world of full consciousness. In fact, he seemed to have had only done worse.

"Stop! Stop! Why are you doing this? Why?_ Please…I love you…,_"

Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He had to do anything possible just to get Logan to stop yelling. Without another thought, his large, strong hand forcefully came in contact with Logan's soft, wet cheek. It was nearly silent for a moment, the only sound being the gentle pitter patter in the background of the rain colliding with the window. Logan's actions halted instantaneously as his eyes shot open and looked up to see Carlos with a confused look. A dark eyebrow rose in confusion, only to be replaced by a worried, scared expression. The petit genius shot up and wrapped his arms around Carlos as he brought his head to his shoulder.

"Carlos, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he slowly rocked his body from side to side calmingly. Carlos sniffled and let out a quiet sob through Logan's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the other's midsection.

"You scared me!" he said accusingly. Logan turned his head to the side slightly as he waited for a deeper explanation that never came. He soon gave up on Carlos being more specific with his reason and decided to prod on.

"What do you mean I scared you? What did I do?"

"You woke me up! You were talking in your sleep and moving around a lot, so I thought you were just having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up, but then you started crying and yelling louder. You were saying really scary things, and I was getting really freaked out. I had to get you to stop, and I slapped you," Carlos lifted his face from the comfort of Logan's warm shoulder and looked at him with teary, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Logie. I didn't mean to, I promise."

Logan was speechless. It was all so much, and he truly just didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking, Logan just pressed Carlos' head back to his awaiting shoulder. The Hispanic took the offered comfort with gratitude and soon slowly began to calm down. It seemed like everything was better now, but he just couldn't get what had just happened out of his head. What was Logan dreaming about? It had to have been something serious enough to make Logan cry. Out of the four of them, Logan was always the strong one. Sure Kendall was the leader who they all went to when they needed to get out of a tight jam, but even the confident blond had his moments of weakness, and when that happened, it was always Logan who they went to. The spikey-haired teen always knew exactly what to say to make them feel better. He never hesitated to put the others before himself. Even know, right after waking up from what could only be described as a traumatizing nightmare, the genius immediately went to worrying about why Carlos was crying.

Just the thought of it all was enough to make Carlos feel a wave of guilt wash over him. It wasn't right. Logan deserved to be comforted too. With that in mind, Carlos pushed against Logan's chest and wiped the tears from his face. Logan looked down at Carlos with slight hurt in his eyes and the Latino instantly felt another ping of guilt. However, he pushed the feeling behind him and gave Logan an uncharacteristically stern look.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about," he said simply. Logan blinked a few times before he was able to regain his composure and answer.

"Don't worry about it Carlos, It wasn't a big deal, just a silly nightmare."

"Not a big deal? Are you serious? You were _crying _Logan! _And _you were begging who knows who to stop who knows what!"

"Like I said; it was nothing. Now don't worry about it and get back to sleep. We have rehearsal tomorrow. Do you want me to make you a snack before you go to bed?" Logan asked caringly. However, Carlos was not amused, and couldn't help but to roll his eyes at his friend's selflessness. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other a slight glare.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did!"

"Carlos, what are you talking about?"

"You always worry about other people, but you never let anyone help you when _you _need it."

"Carlos, I already told you, I'm f-,"

"Shut up!" the Latino snapped. The sudden outburst was enough to make Logan flinch and nod his head. Carlos sighed heavily and his posture visibly relaxed.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a kid and keeping me out of everything."

"I don't treat you li-,"

"Yes, you do. Do you seriously think I'm going to believe that nightmare wasn't a big deal? Why don't you want to tell me? Am I _that _stupid?"

"Of course not! And I don't want you to ever say something like that again! You know I hate when you call yourself that," Logan defended. Carlos nodded his head solemnly and turned the conversation back on topic.

"So tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Kendall and James about it and then you'll _have _to tell one of us."

Logan didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of bringing Kendall and James into this and gulped nervously. He gave Carlos the best pout he could manage, but even that wasn't enough to melt the other's steel hard resistance. He sighed dejectedly as he turned his head away from the Hispanic. This would be the first time he eve told someone this. The only person who knows this about him is his own mom, but even then, he'd never actually _told _her. She just…knew. He felt stupid, embarrassed, and selfish for sharing what he's kept a secret so long. Why should this be affecting him so much still?

Carlos wasn't unaware of the way Logan's gaze suddenly turned away from him. Or the way the genius was biting his bottom lip nervously with worried eyes. He could feel a tightness in his chest from just looking at the broken brunet. Without hesitation, Carlos wrapped his strong arms around the other's shoulders and pulled him in for one of his famous Garcia family hugs. Logan wasn't ready for the sudden affection and he found himself crashing into Carlos' muscled chest with an "oomph". Regardless, he soon found himself leaning into the Latino's firm yet gentle touch. He visibly relaxed as he inhaled the other's scent. Logan had to admit, he loved the way Carlos always smelled. He carried around the unique smell of his shampoo that Logan, embarrassedly, found himself "borrowing" on occasion. He was just _that _addicted to the scent, that the idea of having the scent follow you around was just too tempting.

Logan was snapped away from his thoughts by the feel of something rubbing his back. His body tensed momentarily and he looked curiously to see Carlos smiling down at him sheepishly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Logan chuckled as he brought his head back down to Carlos' chest.

"You're the first person I'm going to be telling this to," his voice broke through the quiet of the room. The sound of water droplets pelting the window was now faint, only detectable if you tried hard enough to hear it.

"You can trust me Logie."

"I know, Carlos."

A small smile plastered itself on Carlos' face. Despite the situation, the Latino couldn't help but mentally squeal excitedly at the knowledge that Logan trusted him. He was suddenly _very _aware of how close he was holding Logan. Before, he was just going off of pure instinct; your friend is hurt, you comfort them. The intimate embrace didn't even once cross his mind up until now. However, now that he _was_ aware of the way his arms were tightly wrapped around the other's middle, or the way Logan was nuzzling ever so slightly against his broad chest, the Latino instantly felt his face heat up and his heart begin to pound violently. He was afraid Logan might hear the quick beating, but if he _did _notice, he made no sign that he did as he continued to rub his face against Carlos' body.

Logan smiled slightly as he realized how easily Carlos was able to ease the tension in his body. He wasn't stupid; when he woke up, he knew exactly what he was dreaming of. As soon as his eyes burst open, he could feel the thick layer of cold sweat that surrounded his skin. The sensation of waking up with your shirt sticking to your body and feeling both hot and cold was something he had gotten a little too used to. But that didn't make it any easier. He had mentally curse himself for being so weak. How could he allow himself to get so worked up over something that happened so long ago? And to top it off, he hasn't had one of _those_ dreams since he came to L.A., but for some reason it came now. The genius knew the reason was because of the thunderstorm. Storms were always his Achilles heel. No matter how much older he got, they would always serve to remind him of his past. The childish fear was just something else that fed the fire of his frustration. Yet, with all those things going through his mind, Logan pushed them all away as soon as he had witnessed the innocent, terrified look on Carlos' face. That look had probably effected him more than the nightmare he had just finished having. That's why as soon as he woke up, Logan completely forgot about all those terrible things that had happened to him, even for just a second, so that he could be with Carlos.

As Logan thought about all of this, he also came to a sudden realization. Carlos deserved, more than anyone, to know about this. He also realized that if anyone was going o be able to bring him through this, it would be Carlos. The spiky-haired teen was completely sure of his decision. He had to tell Carlos.

Logan took a deep breath and used his hands to push himself away from Carlos. The shorter teen raised an eyebrow down at Logan as he let him go. Logan placed his hands in front of his body and began to wring them nervously as his bottom lip found its way between his teeth. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, but he always had these little quirks about him that came out in situations where he was feeling particularly subconscious, and this was the quintessence of said situation. Yet, even with all his nervousness, he didn't hesitate his bright chocolate colored eyes with Carlos' darker, coffee colored ones.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," he said with all the seriousness he could muster. The sudden change in tone worried Carlos a bit, but he nodded his head nonetheless. Logan smiled softly in thanks, but quickly replaced with a frown as he took another deep breath.

"Alright, well…first of all, this isn't the first time I have this…nightmare, so I don't want you to worry too much." Carlos wanted so badly to ask Logan if he was kidding. He wanted nothing more than to reason with him by saying that anything that got him to scream and cry in his sleep was more than enough to make _anyone _worry about him, but he didn't. Instead, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying all those things. Right now, his main focus was getting Logan to admit everything. And so, he opted out for simply nodding his head again. Thankfully, this turned out being all the motivation Logan needed to continue.

"Okay…um…well…it's…also not just a nightmare…," he suddenly said. His hands continued to move incessantly, and he could feel his lip already becoming numb under the constant attention it was getting from his teeth. Carlos was confused by what the brunet had just said. It's not just a nightmare? What was that supposed to mean? The Latino was fairly sure there was something that he was missing.

"Wait, what do you mean 'it's not just a nightmare'?" Logan finally found himself averting his gaze from Carlos as he looked down at his lap. This was becoming extremely harder than he had originally expected it to be. His mouth opened, but he found that no sound was coming out, so he immediately shut it with a quick snap of his teeth. He suddenly felt his face being lifted by his chin and was once again met with Carlos' warm, concerned smile. The warmth Logan felt from that one look was enough to keep Logan going.

"It was a memory from a long time ago...," he whispered more to himself than anything, but Carlos heard it. The tan teen's jaw seemed to have dropped drastically as he pondered over what that meant. Logan was crying, kicking, and screaming things like "no" and "stop". It obviously wasn't a good memory. In fact, to Carlos, Logan seemed like he was scared to death. And now he's finding out that this actually happened? Countless situations of what could have happened were passing through the teen's mind, each one more horrifying than the last. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know what had happened anymore, but he was speechless and was forced to listen as Logan continued.

"Me and my mom moved to Minnesota when I was seven. That's when I met you guys remember?" Logan asked with a small smile from the memory. It was now Carlos who was avoiding Logan's eyes as he looked off to the side. The brunet sighed disappointedly as no response came from the Latino. He knew this would happen, but he couldn't stop now. He had to finish what he'd started no matter what.

"Well, yea…anyways…I'm sure you remember that you guys were the ones to come up to me. We had just moved, and my mom thought it would be a great idea for me to start making new friends, so she took me to the park." Logan acquired a distant look as he looked down at his lap with a smile. This was one of his best memories. The memory of when he had met Kendall, James, and Carlos. "I remember I was just sitting on a wooden bench watching all the other kids playing around, looking like they were having the time of their lives. I was so jealous. I wanted to be one of those kids so badly. I was so sensitive back then; I even started crying to myself, that's when you, James, and Kendall came over and invited me to play tag. Ever since that day, we've been best friends huh?"

The Latino's lips formed into a small smile at Logan's words. After a few seconds however, the smile was dropped and once again replaces with a sad frown.

"Sorry. I got off topic. W-well, the reason I moved to Minnesota w-was because my mom and I…w-w-we…sh-she, u-um, well-,"

"Logan!" Carlos interrupted. Logan flinched at the unexpected outburst.

"S-sorry…"

"It's okay Logie. Just tell me," the caramel-skinned teen said as he held reached for the brunet's hands with his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Logan nodded at Carlos and looked down at their hands. It wasn't a secret that Logan loved to read romance novels. At that moment, he finally understood what the author always meant about hands fitting perfectly together. Carlos' hands were so soft yet strong. The warmth coming from the other was enough motivation for Logan to go on. He took a deep breath as he kept his gaze down at their hands.

"My d-dad's in jail, Carlos."

Carlos' eyebrows rose as he heard what Logan had just said. He was now officially the most confused he's ever been.

"Wait…didn't you tell everyone that him and your mom divorced when you were a baby?" Carlos asked innocently. Logan bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold back his tears. He wouldn't let himself cry. Not in front of Carlos, or his other friends, or even his family. No one was allowed to know how weak he was.

"I l-lied."

Logan couldn't help it. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his and Carlos' joined hands. There was nothing he could do. No matter how many times he told himself, the fact of the matter was that he _was _weak. It didn't matter if held back his tears when he was around everyone, because the fact of the matter was that he still cried when he was alone. And it certainly didn't matter that he refused to acknowledge the fact that _this _still hurt, because no matter how much he denied it…it did.

Carlos gasped as the warm liquid fell on his hand. Logan was crying again. The Hispanic boy gently lifted the other's chin so that they were looking at each other. He had to hold back the surprised gasp when he saw how broken _his _Logie looked.

"Why did you lie about that?" he whispered as gently as he could manage. His voice was already beginning to sound raspy from the emotions that were ere starting to resurface, but he had to stay strong.

"Because I didn't want you to find out."

"Logan, there's something you're not telling me. Please, you have to tell me."

"I c-can't," Logan whimpered as he pushed Carlos' hand away from his face.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!" Logan yelled. It was if that outburst triggered the floodgates to open. His tears were now continuously falling down his face. He didn't care anymore. He was weak, so what? Who gives a shit? Not him. That's all that mattered.

Carlos didn't react, didn't even flinch when Logan yelled in his face. He didn't have the chance to. He was too distracted trying to keep his true emotions from showing. If one person was crying, then that was okay. But if two people are bawling their eyes out, it's a recipe for disaster. The raven-haired teen looked down at his and Logan's hands. That was more than enough proof that Logan wasn't really mad. He was just hurting. Carlos sighed as he tightened his grip on Logan.

"Why can't you tell me Logan?"

"You'll think I'm disgusting," Logan whimpered. That was definitely not the answer Carlos was expecting, and his eye widened in disbelief.

"What? Logan, you can't really think that's true, can you?" Logan shrugged.

"Look at me Logan."

"No." Carlos grabbed Logan's chin once again and forced them meet each other's eyes.

"Don't you _ever _think that. Ever. You understand?" Logan only nodded in response.

"I love you Logan. I don't want you to ever put yourself down like that again, you understand?" Carlos said sternly.

Logan's eyes widened as a tingling feeling travelled through his body. Carlos loved him? Of course, he must have meant that in a brotherly way. Carlos wasn't like _that_, right? No, of course not. The brunet shook his head to rid himself of those thought as he nodded absentmindedly at Carlos.

"Good. Now please, tell me Logie."

Logan gulped, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"I was four when it started."

Carlos didn't say anything as he gave Logan all the time he needed to continue. He only waited patiently as he used his thumb to soothingly rub the back of Logan's hands.

"I used to live in the Bronx in New York. My mom was a nurse, so she had a weird working schedule. She worked the night shift almost every day, so she was really tired during the rest of the day. It wasn't that big of a deal though, because my dad had an at home job. H was always the one who took care of me while my mom was working, or even when she was too tired to take care of me during the day."

Carlos could tell the genius was having trouble continuing as he stopped for a second to take a few calming breaths. After Logan was sure he could go on, he looked at Carlos with a sad smile.

"My dad was awesome. He was big and strong, but he was also really smart. People used to tell me I got my brains from him. I loved him so much. He used to take me to the museum every two weeks. Afterwards, he'd take me to get an ice cream. He was so nice. I couldn't believe it when he changed," as Logan finished the sentence, his voice broke and he broke down into a fit of quiet sobs and whimpers. Carlos gasped as he quickly brought his arms around the slightly taller teen. Logan held onto Carlos' night shirt as he sobbed into the Latino's shoulder.

"One day after, after we got home from the ice cream shop, he told me he had secret game he wanted to play with me. He told me he was only going to tell me how to play because he loved me so much, and that I couldn't tell anyone about it because it was a game he made up for us. I remember being so happy he trusted me with something so secret. I told him I loved him too and that I promised not to tell anyone."

Carlos had a horrified look plastered on to his face as it finally clicked what Logan was about to tell him. It all made sense now. The nightmare, the screams, all the secrets. The muscular teenager attempted to keep his breathing steady as liquid began to leak from his eyes. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when Logan once again began to talk.

"He took me to my room and told me to take my clothes off. I was so confused, but I thought it was just part of the game when I saw him taking his own clothes off. Once we were naked, he began to t-touch m-me. I was so scared. I-I t-told him I didn't want to p-play anymore, but he told me h-he couldn't stop. H-he said it was the rules of the game. T-then he told me t-to touch him l-like he w-was touching m-me. "

"Logan stop," Carlos whimpered softly. He couldn't take it anymore. Logan didn't hear him. His eyes were far off now.

"After t-that, he got rougher. I was so _scared_. Then he started to do something else, and it hurt. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He just going and it was starting to hurt even more."

"Logie, please stop," Carlos said more firmly as he tightened his grip on Logan.

"I thought he I had done something wrong. I couldn't think of any other reason why he would've been doing that to me. It hurt so much. I knew I was bleeding, and I couldn't stop crying. He kept telling me it was okay, and that it was almost over. I didn't know what to say. I just wanted him to stop. I told him it hurt, but he wouldn't stop. Why didn't he stop? I told him I was sorry, that I didn't mean to. I don't know what I was apologizing for, but I just wanted the pain to go away."

"Stop!" Carlos screeched at the top of his lungs as the sound of thunder boomed through the air. It was silent for minute. Nothing could be heard but the soft sniffles from Carlos, and the occasional whimper from Logan.

"After he finished, he held on to me and told me he was sorry. He told me I didn't have to play that game anymore if I didn't want to. He said he loved me, and I told him I loved him back. I couldn't help it. He was my dad. I loved him so much. But he lied to me; that _wasn't_ the last time we played that game. He kept doing it for two years. My mom never knew. It wasn't her fault, she had to work. I couldn't tell her. I thought dad would get mad at me. But then when I was six, she got home early and she found out. She told me they had to take daddy away for a little while, and that he couldn't hurt me anymore. I told her I didn't want him to leave, and that we were only playing a game. She wouldn't stop crying for weeks after that. That's when I moved to Minnesota. She said we needed a fresh start."

Again, silence filled the room. Neither Logan not Carlos made a single sound as the droplets of rain continued to crash against the window. The sun was beginning to come up, but they remained motionless. Surprisingly, the teary-eyed Latino was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Logie," he whispered. Logan chuckled humorlessly at the comment.

"Yea, so am I. You know what the worst part is?" Carlos remained quiet. He didn't want to hear any more.

"After the first time, he still kept being the world's best dad. He still took me to the museum, and bought me ice cream, and told me he loved me. Maybe that's why I let it go so far. I really do think he loved me. I still love him. I hate myself for saying it. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Every day I can't help but wonder; what if no one ever found out? What If my mom didn't come home early that day? Would he still be here? Would he still love me?"

"Logan…you can't think like that. You might not be here if you're mom hadn't found out."

"But I _have _to think like that Carlos. I have to…"

"Why?"

"Because he's the closest thing I ever had to someone truly loving me. I know that sounds sick, and I didn't love him like that, but still. That's as close as I'm going to get."

Carlos detached the brunet from his shirt and grabbed his face with both hands.

"I love you Logan." Logan snapped his face away from Carlos with an angry look on his face.

"That's not what I mean! You don't get it. I want someone to _really _love me. "

"Logan Mitchell, look at me right now."

Logan stubbornly refused as he pursed his lips into a fine line.

"Now!" Carlos yelled sternly. Logan sighed and turned to Carlos. As soon as his face turned, his lips were met with Carlos'. Logan's eyes widened in surprise as Carlos cupped his face. His mind began to process what was happening at genius level speeds, and just as his eyes were fluttering closed, the Latino pulled back with a heavy pant.

"I love you, Logie. Not in a friend way or a brother way. I love you in a "stay with me forever" way."

"Really?" Logan asked in disbelief. Carlos couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"Yes, really."

This time, it was Logan's turn to crash his lips against Carlos'. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Soft, innocent moans could be heard from the two as their mouths moved against each other in a loving way. Just as the kiss was getting more heated, they were interrupted by a banging on their door. The two instantly separated as they smiled at each other with light blushes on their faces.

"Wake up you two! I'm hungry, and mom won't let us eat until you two get your lazy asses up!" Kendall's voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

"Kendall Knight! Watch your tongue in this house, or I will scrub it with soap!" Came Mrs. Knight disapproving yell from farther away.

"Sorry mom," the blond said as his footsteps began to get farther from the door. Carlos and Logan chuckled amusedly as they stood up. Carlos began walking to the door, and just as he was about to turn the knob, he noticed Logan was still standing in the middle of the room looking at the floor distractedly.

"What's wrong Logie?" Carlos asked concernedly.

"I should probably tell them too, shouldn't I?" the brunet murmured.

"You don't _have_ to do anything, but they deserve to know too. No matter what you decide, I'll support you."

Logan looked up at Carlos with a smile as he walked over to the shorter teen. He pecked the boy's soft lips and gave him a quick hug.

"I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That is the longest one-shot that I have EVER written! I don't know how I managed this, but it was extremely fun to write. I hope you guys liked it, and if there any grammar mistakes, I'll probably fix them later. I just wanted to give you guys a treat for waiting for my other stories for so long. I'm putting up another fluffy Cargan and Kogan too! Well, bye! Please Review this? I want to know how I did.<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
